Tallbird/Normal
|damage = 50 |drops = ×2 |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 3 |walkSpeed = 7 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnFrom = |specialAbility = Lays a in its nest. |spawnCode = "tallbird" }} Tallbirds are black, two-legged, flightless Birds with tiny wings normally found in Rockyland biomes. They guard their Tallbird Nest, attacking anything nearby. They are considered innocent creatures even though they are not passive or neutral, and killing one adds 2 points to the player's naughtiness level. Tallbirds take three blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. If killed, they drop 2 Meat and will respawn from their Nest after 2.5 days. Tallbirds lay a speckled, pale-blue Tallbird Egg. Tallbird Eggs do not spoil and can be used in a Crock Pot or hatched into a Smallbird. If a Tallbird Egg is stolen, the Tallbird will chase the player for 3-5 screens. At night (and sometimes during the day), the Tallbird will curl up in its nest. If a Tallbird is attacked while it is asleep, it will remain curled up for a few seconds, allowing the player to land a few hits before it wakes up. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, Tallbird Eggs that are unharvested from their nest will hatch at the beginning of Spring and one or more Smallbirds will spawn near the nest. Fighting Strategy Tallbirds cannot be stun-locked, but can be kited. There is only a short interval between their attacks. The safe method is to dodge its attack, attack it once, then dodge again. It's possible to attack twice and run out of its pecking range after it scratches the ground. Note that Tallbirds can leap over small gaps between two landmasses. Tallbirds will only chase the target that aggroed them. They will not change targets even if something else attacks them. This can be exploited to kill them safely by making them aggro on Chester or other followers and then attack the Tallbird without retaliation (however, this has been changed in Don't Starve Together). A very easy way to kill Tallbirds is to lure them to a Lureplant's Eyeplants. As they ignore anything other than their target, they die quickly. Placing Fleshy Bulbs close to a large Tallbird nesting area is an easy way to clear it out. However, this method makes it difficult to obtain their Meat drops, since Lureplants will digest them in a short amount of time. Tallbirds can be put to sleep with Sleep Dart or Pan Flute. They can also be set on fire using Fire Dart or a Fire Staff, causing it to panic. Usually, the fire will go out before doing enough damage to kill the bird. Note that they can spread fire to their nests, which will permanently stop it from respawning. Below is the number of hits it takes (with a default damage modifier) to kill a Tallbird (The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile). Trivia * Tallbirds run faster than the player unless the player is walking on a path. ** In previous versions, the Tallbird's chase timer would only reset after they attempted to attack, resulting in them chasing the player indefinitely. * Unlike many other creatures, Tallbirds will not defend each other. * Tallbirds may spawn together in a Set Piece called a "Tallfort", where 20 or so Tallbird nests are placed in a square around multiple Boulders. * Maxwell mentions the Tallbirds may have been a failed experiment. * Tallbirds cannot make new nests after a nest is destroyed. * Although eggs hatched by the player create Smallbirds, eggs left in a nest without an adult Tallbird present will create an instant adult. * It is thought that Tallbirds may have been inspired by an illustration in Ralph Waldo Emerson's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nature_(essay)#/media/File:Houghton_MS_Am_1506_(4)_-_Cranch,_edit.jpg Nature.] Gallery pl:Wysoki Ptak Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Birds Category:Surface Creatures Category:Innocents Category:Diurnals